fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Dimmsdale (episode)/References
*'Miss Dimmsdale' is the title of the most beautiful woman in Dimmsdale. The title is given to the winner of the Miss Dimmsdale Beauty Pageant. *This is the first time that Vicky was wearing overalls. *This is the first time Mrs. Crocker appears without Mr. Crocker. The second will be Love at First Bark. *When Cosmo said "Weird, I was expecting an underwater utopia", he may have been referring to Atlantis. *The logo shows that Timmy is joining the Miss Dimmsdale Pageant but the contestants are Principal Waxelplax, Dolores-Day Crocker, A.J.'s Mom, Timmy's parents, and Vicky. Timmy was not a contestant at all, he was a judge. *This is Adam West's first episode as himself. *In this episode, Timmy is being called Vicky by Adam West , though in later episodes he calls Timmy by his name instead of Vicky (though he may have figured out Timmy's real name after this episode). Also he called Timmy Vicky while they were tied up, but earlier he said on the fourth to last day to Timmy "Hi Timmy! See you in three days." It is possible however he briefly forgot at the former point since he is shown to be forgetful occasionally (he told Timmy to bite on the second pouch on the belt which was supposed to be cat litter, but that was pepper gas). *Beginning in October 14, 2010, the image of Mr. Turner saying "Dinkleberg..." has become a meme. *In Latin America, Mr. Turner's voice was changed, due to his voice actor, John Acosta, was retired from dubbing to form his own recording and dub studio called MCX Communications Inc., for address dubbing. He was replaced by Eduardo Wasveiler, which is the current Mr. Turner's voice in the Latin American Spanish version of The Fairly OddParents. Mrs. Turner and Chester McBadbat's voices were also changed in this episode, due to his voice actress, Gladys Yáñez, returned temporarily to Venezuela, being replaced by María Elena Heredia, who subsequently, return to Venezuela and was retired from dubbing, marking the return of Gladys Yáñez for make Mrs. Turner and Chester McBadbat's voices since the episode, "Mooooving Day". *Even though Adam West remarked "Vicky? That's an odd name for a boy.", the nickname "Vicky" is also used for the name "Victor", albeit rarely. The usual nickname for "Victor" is "Vic", while "Vicky" is reserved for the female equivalent, "Victoria". *Mrs. Turner is wearing the same formal gown from Parent Hoods, but it is purple instead of pink. *People telling Timmy's dad that only women can compete in the Miss Dimmsdale-pageant and Mr. Turner protesting that men should be able to compete in it as well. *A scene just showing a person and a swirl. *When we see what people do if they were mayor. The person is shown on a chair forcing somebody to turn a wheel while the city is in burning ruins and while the person is laughing maniacally. *While Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as cats at the beginning of this episode, their black pupils were missing. :Timmy Turner: Come on, we gotta make sure whoever wins the pageant wins it fair and square, and isn't Vicky! :Wanda: This is a silly beauty pageant, what kind of an idiot would want to enter one, anyway? :to the Turner's home with Timmy's mom in a bathrobe :Mrs. Turner: It's always been my dream to win the Miss Dimmsdale beauty pageant fair and square, and this is my year. (takes off bathrobe revealing a bikini underneath) Look, my old swimsuit still fits! (Timmy is surprised and then his eye twitches) :Mr. Turner: And so does mine! (revealed to be wearing nothing but a tight red speedo) :Sheldon Dinkleberg: (watching Mr. Turner from outside) Hey, looking good, Turner! :Mr. Turner: Dinkleberg! ---- :Doctor: [referring to Dad in drag] Well we were here, after Adam West, but this guy's much crazier. :Other Doctor: 'I'm gonna need a bigger needle! [''makes his needle much bigger than it originally was; Mr. Turner runs away from the doctors while screaming like a girl] ---- :(captured by Vicky who has them dangling over a boiling pot of weenies) :'''Timmy: What do we do!? :Catman: Well, in a moment, the director will call cut, and a stage hand will get us down for doughnuts and coffee. I like my coffee with milk because I'm... part cat. ---- :Adam West: See you in one week.(4 days later) Hi Timmy! See you in 3 days. ---- :Vicky: (To Adam West) I cleaned your cat litter, washed your cat cave, and clean your cat... cats for free! Bye! ---- :Catman: [referring to Mr. Turner] Say think I can get her phone number? :Timmy: That's no she! That's my dad! :Catman: So you have it then! ---- :Timmy: Quick! To the judges table! ---- :Timmy: [To Catman about Mr. Turner] He's not going to call you! Really! ---- :Mr. Turner: [outraged] Where does it say that a man can't be beautiful? :Guard: Actually, right here. a book called "The Book of Pretty" and hands it to Mr. Turner who starts reading it ---- :Timmy: Why is Vicky brown-nosing Adam West and blackmailing the mayor? ---- :Timmy: [Looks up at Vicky, horrified] Vicky! :Catman: Vicky? Thats an odd name for a boy, but ok. ---- :Timmy: '[''he bites one of the cans but gas spews out] Ahhh, pepper gas! :'Catman: '''Sorry, third to the left. Cats can't count. :'Timmy: [Timmy bites the third can to the left and cat litter spills out of the can] Cat litter? * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes